The Experience of a Lifetime
by Vanima Bliss
Summary: AU AOC PH HA What would happen if Paris and Hector's younger sister Lena was captured and brought to Achilles instead of Briseis? And a past experience still haunts Lena's mind?
1. A Long Night

****

The Experience of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or any of its characters, no matter how hot they are!! sniffle

A/N: This is my first attempt of writing a fic about Troy, in which I must remember off the top of my head due to it not being out in stores yet. I have written previous stories and am not a beginner in writing so please don't expect bad work. This story is rated R for sexual content and rape, not to mention violence and surprisingly I will NOT put strong language in this story. I enjoy writing in full detail and I hope you enjoy reading it, so on with the story. Enjoy!

Chapter One

A Long Night

Apollo glowed brightly from his dangerous heights and allowed his rays to shine upon the Trojan lands. This glorious morning was much brighter and fairer than the one before, signaling a joyful day. All of the Trojan people looked upon Apollo for guidance and aid in their every day lives and therefore worshipped him, The Sun God. He kept the lands bright and warm and his people's hearts filled with hope and joy. A very kind God. Though, if his laws broken and himself insulted there would be no light of enchantment. No aid in the days to come and no kindness to swarm the Trojan people. All would be dark and gloomy and in this thought, no one dared to think unwisely of their god. The perfect creature.

It is said that once, Apollo The Sun God, had been insulted by a very strong force. A force so great that even he himself could do nothing to stop it. Though he had acted on one antic that would ensure the safety of the Trojan people, it had not worked. Fire blazed in the dark night sky, scarring the stars innocent eyes with blood and fury of the people it shone upon. No more would the stars shine so brightly to light the dark paths below. At least the paths in the lands of Troy, for it no longer stood tall and dignified once the fires had vanished. It was said that a great God whom lived on the earthen lands had done this. Or maybe half God, half mortal. The myth of this superb warrior still lives today, though not as strong and accurate as before. The name given to his greatness is whispered in the darkness, shown to unseeing eyes, and echoed in the deepest parts of your mind. It sends shivers down your spine and makes your heart beat faster, and faster than ever before. Only one person had ever been able to do this to so great a force, such a superior being. Achilles.

"Lena! Come Lena, you must take your bath before entering the halls of your father." A middle-aged nurse scurried about in a large room decorated with bare walls of smooth stone and silken cloths. A finely carved wooden desk and dresser leant against the thick walls and the nurse hurriedly tore through them, searching for the perfect dress and accessories for the young child.

"Just a minute Lalaine. I am finishing up the final touches to my masterpiece." A young girl answered from behind the nurse. She was sitting upon a large bed fitted with thick silken sheets and fluffy pillows. Laced cloth hung from the ceiling and surrounded the bed, making it appear comfortable and welcoming. Lena's one hand carefully handled a thin riffler and she scraped the side of the granite object in her other hand. It was the size of a sand dollar and shaped into a sun with wild rays around the thick circle and three words were engraved in the middle. My Beloved Father. Lena smiled upon the flat, round object in her hand and placed the riffler on the table beside her bed.

"Done! It looks marvelous, doesn't it Lalaine?" Lena turned to the nurse and showed her the round stone. Lalaine sighed and smiled at the stone and the effort in which Lena put into it to make such a beautiful creation. It really was beautiful.

"Wow Lena, that looks magnificent. You are a skilled artist."

"Thank you. I hope my father likes it. I have been working on this for fourteen days and the time has finally come to give it to him. A special gift for his birthday." The nurse smiled and grabbed a course piece of string from Lena's desk and looped it through the hole that Lena had made in the stone.

"Yes, I am sure he will love it. You have put much effort and love into this creation and I am proud of what it has now become because of you."

"Thank you Lalaine."

"You are welcome child. Now come, you must wash up before the big celebration." Lena nodded and placed the necklace on her table next to the riffler and followed the nurse into the washing room.

Joyous laughs and loud chattering echoed throughout the vast room as people all around held interesting conversations and humorous jokes. It was a big celebration in honor of the king of Troy and his upcoming birthday. Music flowed through the great room and touched people's ears and the invited guests twirled about as they danced in the night. The stars glowed brightly in the dark sky and beamed down at the merry people below them. It was only a matter of time before the moon would rise and take its place in the highest point of the sky. Indeed, a glorious night.

Suddenly, a man dressed in dark green robes banged against a large drum three times and the room fell into silence. Next, towards the entrance of the building, another set of wooden doors creaked open and four guards appeared through them followed by an elderly man clad in crème. King Priam. Upon seeing the king everyone dropped down to one knee and bowed their head in respect. His bushy brows rose as he looked upon the many people in the room and a wide grin formed on his lips. His hair was light gray, almost white, and a golden crown lay atop his head and a granite necklace hung about his neck with the words My Beloved Father engraved in the middle. He walked in a fashionable manner, always keeping his eyes ahead of him and sometimes glancing at the people around him. They kept moving further into the room and therefore three other people, two boys and one young girl had also entered the room followed by four more guards. The two boys were tall and attired in red and gold and the other purple and blue. One had a head full of chocolate curls while the other had long dark locks that fell to his shoulders. Their eyes were of dark pools and fire burned in them both. The fierceness that surrounded these two young men was great and could only prove that they were both to be great warriors. Protectors of Troy.

The young girl on the other hand was the exact opposite of these two fine men. She was small and slender and the shiny silver band around her head complimented the dark chocolate tresses that flowed to her mid back. Her pale orbs were the color of the bright sky and the smile that graced her lips was big and plentiful. She wore a silver gown that fell to her ankles and swept the floor as she stepped into line with the two men in front of her. Suddenly, a troubled look rose to her face as she gazed upon the crowd of people and saw a nicely clad man staring at her with his head held high. But as soon as he caught her vision, he lowered his head and her look vanished just as quickly as it appeared. It was nothing, she thought. Just someone admiring her.

Soon they had all made it to the back of the room where four golden chairs stood tall atop many stairs, overlooking the room full of guests. The four guards in front stood on either side of the four chairs and watched as the king stepped forth and stood in front of his chair and turned around to face his guests. The other four guards stood around the two boys and one girl at the base of the stairs and looked up at the king with awaiting eyes. The king raised his arms and immediately all of the guests rose and stared at the king.

"I thank you all for coming tonight. As you already know, this day is the day of my birth and you have all been invited to share this occasion with me and my children," he stated as he gestured to the three younger people who had followed him into the room. "May you all eat well and drink your fill and have a merry time!" The crowd cheered and applauded their king as he took his seat and motioned for his children to come forth. They did so and bowed their heads at him before seating themselves beside him.

"Thank you Paris," the young girl commented at her brother as he helped her into her seat.

"You are welcome Lena." He smiled and nodded before taking a seat on the opposite side of their father and next to their other brother. (So from left to right it is Paris, Hector, Priam, Lena) Lena looked about the room and watched as the people below her ate and drank and shared random conversations. She was actually shocked at how many people lacked the use of table manners. It was disgusting to watch some of them eat while some others had the decency to actually chew with their mouths closed and use napkins to clean their faces. At least there were some good people in this kingdom.

As she looked about, she felt someone squeeze her hand and she glanced over at her father's smiling features. She smiled in return and held his hand as his warmth circulated around her.

"You look very beautiful Lena. The fairest I've seen in ages." Lena smiled and kissed her father on his cheek.

"Thank you father. I am glad that you look upon me so brilliantly. You look charming yourself." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Thank you my dear, but I am growing old and my young looks are diminishing. It will not be long until I have none to hold onto."

"Nonsense, you will always look handsome and young. That and you will always have the strength needed to hold onto something that you love." Priam smiled and brought his hand to rest upon his daughter's shoulder.

"Hector has been teaching you well I see. I remember him speaking of those same exact words." The king smiled and glanced at Hector and found him to be looking at him already. Lena smiled and nodded. Her oldest brother, Hector, had been giving her the education she has needed for the past six years. He had taught her plenty of useful information, including languages, history, poetry, writing, astrology, and mathematics. Her nurse, Lalaine has been teaching her more of the feminine things though, like sewing, weaving, washing, and cooking. Though she was of royalty, she thought it was useful to know these things in case something unexpected would happen.

"Yes father, she has been eager to learn about everything I know. Her learning capabilities are astounding as well. With given time, I am sure her educating time will end in a year or so," Hector remarked and Lena smiled proudly. Their father nodded and smiled as he glanced at them both and he chuckled at their amused looks.

"Well, that is very good to hear. Now tell me, how is young Paris doing with his fighting skills? Have you improved son?" Lena turned her head as the three men began to talk about fighting and weapons and she shifted her attention to the plates of food before her. On her platter, was roasted chicken with delicious corn and fresh vegetables. She hadn't even remembered her servants bringing it to her. She shrugged and picked up her fork and began eating. After a little bit of time, they drank to her father's health and everyone cheered and delighted themselves in more conversation.

After a while of sitting and eating, people began making their way to the dance floor and dancing in couples to soothing music. Lena watched as a particular couple had caught her eye, a young man and a young woman dancing to this rather fast beat. They were very good and Lena applauded them as well as everyone else when they were finished. Paris had caught Lena's interested eyes upon the dancing couple and a smile formed on his lips as he rose from his seat and stepped over to Lena.

"Would you like to dance My Lady?" Paris asked with his hand stretched towards her and his head bowed. Lena smiled, finally able to use her new skill in dancing, thanks to her cousin Briseis. It was too bad that she and her father were away visiting some important people that her father knew instead of being here. This party was beginning to get a little boring, until now.

"Why yes I would love to." She took Paris' hand and he led her to the dance floor just as a new song was being played. They were near the middle of the floor and couples were surrounding them, already dancing. He clasped his hand with hers and wrapped his arm around her waist, Lena putting her hand on his shoulder. She was glad she had a chance to dance, even if it was with her brother. They moved to the easy flowing music and danced in circles until finally the song was over.

"Oh let's dance to another Paris! Please?" Lena cupped her hands together in hope and Paris caved and accepted her invitation. They began dancing to a new song that was playing until someone cleared their throat from beside them and interrupted them. Paris and Lena looked at the younger man next to them and he smiled while bowing his head to the prince and princess.

"Excuse me My Lord, but I was wondering if I might have the chance to cut in and have a dance with the Lady?" Paris narrowed his eyes somewhat and glanced at Lena, silently asking her for permission. Her eyes were slightly narrowed as well, as if she had seen this man before she shook the idea out of her head and smiled while nodding at Paris. Paris looked back at the man and stepped out of the way.

"Sure."

"Thank you My Lord." Paris slowly backed away, giving his sister and this gentleman the room they needed and then silently moved back and off the dance floor.

Lena watched as her brother slowly left her and this man alone and she became a little nervous. This was her first time actually dancing with another man besides her brothers or father. He was older than her, maybe twenty-five or twenty-six and his physical features were quite attractive. He had light hair that glistened in the candlelight and his eyes were dark and full of fire. His attire wasn't as nice as her brothers, but still a light brown and green outfit wasn't that bad looking. A wealthy nobleman she presumed. He would be a nice suitor if only she was into men. She wasn't yet interested in boys and marriage at the age of thirteen. She still had a few more years to worry about that problem.

As the music played, the man wrapped his arm around her waist and clasped his hand to hers. He pulled her closer quite roughly and she became a little more nervous than before. This was probably the way all men danced. Her brother's and father were just being careful since she was a beginner. Anyways, as they began dancing he brought up a conversation with her and she actually found it enjoyable to talk to him. Enjoyable, but uncomfortable.

"I am honoured to be dancing with you princess. I am glad that you accepted my gesture."

"Well, I thought it time to dance with someone else besides my brother's. You are my first dancing partner other than my family." He smiled happily.

"Then I am very honoured My Lady. It is not everyday that I dance with a woman so beautiful as you." Lena blushed as he called her a woman and beautiful and a light smile formed on her lips. It was always nice to get complimented.

"So, may I ask your name?" The man frowned and then looked at her disappointedly before shaking his head and sighing.

"I apologize for not introducing myself. It must have slipped my mind. I am Damil, son of Caralus. I am a nobleman from your father's kingdom." Lena cocked her head to the side and slightly curtseyed as best as she could while they were dancing.

"Nice to meet you Damil." He smiled down at her as he pulled her closer and rested his head atop of hers. Lena froze as he pulled her in closer, but she complied with his actions. He just startled her with his intimate gesture. It was nothing. Then suddenly she had remembered saying that earlier when she arrived at the party. Was this the same man that had stared at her so intensely? No, it couldn't have been. She pushed the thought into the deeper parts of her mind and tried to ignore it, even though it was still there.

Soon the music had stopped playing and Damil brought Lena's hand to his lips and roughly kissed it. She knew for some reason that he did that on purpose. She smiled at him as he brought her over to the other end of the dance floor and there they found Paris. He was standing alone, watching the two with intense eyes. As soon as he saw them come forth he smiled at Lena and took her hand in his and pulled her next to him. When he looked at Damil, his face became sterner and he bowed his head slightly at him.

"Enjoy your night sir." And with that, Paris led Lena away and towards Hector and their father. Though unexpected to Damil, Lena had heard a quiet comment he had made after she and her brother had left him. It made shivers run up and down her spine. She held onto Paris with a tighter grip and he looked down at her with a frown upon his face.

"I did not like him. He was too friendly for my taste." Lena shrugged and continued on with him until they reached their seats and she found Hector staring at her quite curiously, not to mention intensely. Was the staring a brotherly thing or something? She smiled at him and he lessened his gaze and smiled in return.

"Did you enjoy dancing?" Lena nodded and smiled at Hector.

"Yes, Paris is a great dancer. I am sure it is from his popularity among the women." With a smirk upon her face, she caught Paris' hardened gaze and the slight frown of his lips. Hector chuckled as well as her father and together they engaged themselves in an interesting conversation.

During the time between Lena dancing with Damil and the end of the party, Lena had danced with Hector, her father, and Paris, and a few other of the men at the party. At least more men of her age. Paris had more maidens on his tail than she could have remembered and she had specifically remembered Hector dancing with one of her good, older friends Andromache. They were so cute together and somehow she knew they liked each other. It was quite obvious to her. She smiled at the thought of it and then found herself talking to Andromache and her brothers for a little while.

A few hours later, the party began wearing down and people began paying their respects to the king before leaving. The night was growing old and the people were getting weary. Lena looked down at the almost empty room except for maybe twenty people and she found that Damil was still there. Actually he was staring at her, still. She began getting that nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach again and she glanced at her father and brothers as they were down below saying farewell to everyone. She was suppose to be down there too, but she did not feel like talking to other people at the moment. She was tired and had a slight headache. Andromache had left a little bit ago too, so she had no one to talk to for the moment. There was no reason for her to stay any longer so she rose from her seat and made her way down the stairs and towards the doors she had entered through at the beginning of the party.

She quietly walked through the dark hallways, only lit somewhat by a few candles and swiftly made her way towards her room. It was near the other side of the palace and she still had a way to go. As she rounded a corner, she felt a cool breeze blow from behind her and she halted and froze. There were no open windows where she was now and the breeze couldn't have been from the windows all the way down the hall. She gulped and hurried down the path, almost in a slight jog. She quickened her pace as she swore she heard another set of footsteps behind her and she was practically sprinting down the hall in heels. That was until she felt something cold grab her arm and pull her towards the opposite direction she was heading in. She fell to the ground and felt the pressure of a heavy frame on top of her. A shrill scream emitted from her throat and echoed throughout the halls but no answer came. No one was around except for her and this dark creature.

She felt hands, or something of the sort running up and down her sides and her legs and the harsh breathing of the creature on top of her blew into her ear. It had to have been a man. It sounded too much like one of her own kind and the feel of his body did seem a little familiar. He forced her arms against the ground above her head and stopped her screams with a rough kiss. She didn't know what this man wanted from her, though she had an idea that he wanted to touch her. He seemed to enjoy touching her, even on her most private parts. She was so uncomfortable and vulnerable at the moment that she had stopped fighting back. He was too strong and her antics at getting away were useless. What was he doing to her? Then she felt him free one of his hands from her wrists and then held both of her wrists with one hand. What was he doing now? She heard a few noises and then felt something lay atop of her belly. What was that? She moved around frantically, totally clueless and frightened of everything happening. Her head began swarming and her body was burning up. She didn't even know what this man was doing to her now. She felt her dress lift up and her undergarments slip away. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping to find some sort of help, but none came. Her palace was totally deserted except for where the party was. Everyone was still there.

Just as she was about to try and kick herself free, she felt an unimaginable pain in her nether regions and she screamed in agony as she felt a pounding object or thing inside of her. What was it? What was this man doing? What was going on? She could feel a warm liquid roll down her inner thighs and she had no idea what it was or what it meant. Everything around her became dark and she could only listen to the man's strained breathing from above her. Then suddenly she heard his voice. He was speaking to her.

"A good night indeed princess."

A/N: That was chapter one! It was a bit detailed, but that's the way I like to write. This will probably be the most sexual part of the story until way later chapters. wink wink Oh and by the way, if I had any false information or anything, please contact me at jerzishore14aol.com or send it in a review. Hope you all liked it!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	2. The Trip to Sparta

****

The Experience of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or any of its characters…oh phooey!

A/N: I can't believe how many of you reviewed my first chapter! I really appreciate all of the support and compliments that were given to me and my work. I am so glad that you all liked it and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story as well. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

The Trip to Sparta

A gasp followed by a cry of pain pierced through the air as a young woman sprung herself upright in a large silken bed. Her body shook in tremors and her harsh breathing came in short gasps. Tiny beads of sweat rolled down her rosy cheeks and fresh tears escaped the confinements of her wide azure orbs. Her head whipped this way and that, searching through the darkness of her room for any unexpected intruders. As she came to the conclusion that there were none, she tucked her knees to her chest and rested her head atop her arms and wept.

Suddenly, a few loud footsteps sounded from outside her room and then her door swung open to reveal a man with a shining sword in his grasp. His hair was dark and pulled back in a loose ponytail, keeping his unruly locks out of his face. His eyes scanned the room, looking for any danger that may have threatened this woman, until he noticed her sitting on the bed. His eyes softened and he lowered his sword, drawing nearer to the woman until he was right next to her. At first she drew back, not trusting the man before her until she recognized whom he was.

"Hector!" She jumped into his arms as he came closer and sobbed into his shoulder, soaking his loose fitting shirt with salty tears. He didn't seem to care though and just sat down on the bed with her in his lap, calming her down with comforting words.

"Do not worry Lena, I am here. No one is to harm you now." She just ended up crying harder at his supposedly comforting words. Where was he ten years ago? Why was he not there to help her when she needed it the most? She knew it was unexpected and definitely uncalled for, but she had no other answer to what had happened that very frightening night. It had changed her whole life, her outlook on things that were dear to her. Especially men. And now that her memory had returned, the young frightened child inside of her reemerged to show itself to the world once more.

Ever since the "incident" had occurred, Lena had never came close to being near another man save for her brothers and father. Even that was a stretch for her to accomplish. She had made it her life's purpose to stay away from men. And the knowledge of knowing that whoever had done that horrible thing to her was never found and was still free to roam the streets was even harder for her to live with. It was almost as if he could just appear and take her again, maybe even do worse with her. It made shivers jump up and down her spine.

But now Hector was with her. Her protector and mentor was here to take all the pain away just like he always did. But now was different. Now was the last time he would be able to protect her for a long while for the next day he and Paris were off to Sparta to meet with the Spartan King and complete their alliance. He would be gone for weeks; maybe even months and she knew that no one else would be here to help her in her time of need. She was to be left alone among a huge palace and a few guards that could do nothing to comfort her troubled heart. She needed to be free of solitude and reassured of her complete safety. But no, Hector and Paris were leaving her alone to fend for herself and rely on only herself for the aid in which she needed. Now, was the beginning of her next nightmare.

"Please, please do not leave me," she lifted her head and stared at her brother with red-rimmed eyes. "I can not stay here without you by my side. You and Paris are my only source of comfort and safety. I need you here, not in Sparta!" The tears welled up in her eyes once more and she sniffled as she pleaded with Hector to reconsider his decision. Maybe there was still a chance that he would stay, but the disappointing look that was upon his face said otherwise. He was going to Sparta and she could do nothing to change his mind.

"I can not stay, you know this. I must go to Sparta and finish our agreement. There is nothing else I can do." She lowered her gaze from him and closed her eyes, allowing a few tears to fall freely onto her lap.

"It is just not fair. What will I do with myself while you are gone? What will happen if something unexpected occurs? I can not allow it to happen again!" Hector narrowed his eyes as if somewhat understanding the riddles in which she spoke of, until he realized what she really was speaking about. He should have known this was to be brought up. He raised his arm and cupped her chin in his hand while lifting her face upwards. Almost immediately, she opened her eyes once he made contact with her skin and gazed into his reassuring eyes. He seemed to be having trouble thinking of what to say, until he moved his lips and finally spoke of what he was thinking.

"If you are truly frightened of the consequences of my not being here, then use the skill I had taught you long ago. You know what I am speaking of, right?" Lena sighed and nodded her head. She knew what he was saying. Not long after the rape had happened, Hector had decided to teach her how to defend herself if she ever needed to. Paris had participated in a few lessons, but Hector was her real mentor. He had taught her the art of swordplay and somehow she had picked up a few basic skills on how to fight a person man to man or in this case woman to man or woman to woman. Paris he assumed.

"Yes, I understand." She paused a few seconds before continuing. "Are you sure you must leave?" Hector smiled and shook his head.

"Yes, I am sure. Now you must rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day." Lena shook her head and wiped the rest of her tears from her face. She climbed under the sheets of her warm comfortable bed and smiled as Hector placed a light kiss on her forehead. It seemed like yesterday that he did such a thing. She sighed as her eyes followed him over to the door and then watched as he disappeared into the darkness. Her heart began to beat faster as she knew she was alone again, and she could do nothing but lie there and wait for the sun to rise and cast its fiery rays upon her face.

"No, not this time." She quietly removed the blankets from her body and swung her legs off of the side of the bed. She hopped to the floor and then kneeled while placing her hands under her bed, searching for something particular. A smile rose to her lips as she felt something solid touch her fingers and she pulled the object out. It was an old wooden chest with rope handles on either side and nicely carved designs all over the exterior. Her fingers traced the outline of the chest until she felt a small crevice in which she could fit her fingers into and then lifted the top open.

Her eyes lit up as she viewed the beautifully crafted weapon before her. Her sword. It was as radiant as ever and the way the moonlight shone down on it made it glow and shimmer. She carefully removed it from its shelter and brought it towards her while admiring the effort and skill used to make the hilt and blade. It was gorgeous! She felt safer already knowing that she had this in her grasp and she knew she would never let it go.

Slowly, she closed the chest and pushed it back under her bed. Her knees cracked as she stood straight again and then she crawled back into bed where she would hopefully have a peaceful sleep. She carefully set the sword under her pillows where she could easily get to it and then closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she fell into a dreamless sleep, not to be awakened until morning.

The next day was the day of the Princes' leave and Lena woke up with the slight singe of sorrow weighing down her heart. She did not want her brothers to leave her to her lonesome, but she understood that they had to go. She could always busy herself with her artwork or helping Andromache out with her son. Ah, Lena's nephew Scamandrius. She knew that Hector and Andromache were made for each other. They were so deeply in love, a child born not too long after their marriage was no surprise to Lena. She smiled just thinking about it.

"Too bad I will never have a child." Her smile turned to a frown and she sighed in longing. She wanted a child so much, but she knew it could never be. Taking care of the child would be no problem, but the way the child was made was what scared her. A man would be needed to create life and that was something she could never succumb herself to. Ever. She would rather die than go through what she had already. It was just too much for her to bear. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought and swung her legs off the edge of the bed. It was time for her to get ready.

The streets were crowded with Trojans, all awaiting for their Princes' to set off to Sparta. They were to sail by sea. The boat wasn't all that big, but just fit for a prince or two. The estimation of their arrival to Sparta was approximately two weeks, depending on wind speed and weather. And the crew that was to go with them were highly efficient workers, so they could arrive there sooner than expected. Hopefully.

The royal family gathered in the throne room where Paris and Hector would be wishing their family farewell. Andromache held her baby close while kissing Hector goodbye. It would be a long while until she saw her husband again, if he was coming back alive. The myths of the Aegean Sea were known all around for its mysterious ways.

"May your journey be safe." Hector smiled and brushed a strand of Andromache's loose locks from her face before placing a light kiss on her forehead. She smiled and held Scamandrius closer to Hector and he also kissed him on the forehead.

"I will come back, I promise." Hector smiled and gazed into Andromache's eyes before walking away and over to his father.

Paris had just finished talking to Briseis and was now over by Lena. He wrapped his arms around her in a great bear hug and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He knew she would be more upset than anyone about their journey. She needed him here, but he could not ignore his responsibilities as Prince of Troy. She would just have to care for herself and learn to be independent. It was the only solution he could come up with.

"Please, be careful and come back soon."

"I will." He pulled back and smiled while raising his hand to her cheek and kissing her forehead. "You take care of yourself and remember you have people you know you can trust all around you. Use that to your advantage." Lena smiled and nodded. No matter what was bringing her down, Paris could always cheer her up somehow. Just knowing that she could trust one person made her feel a whole lot better.

"Yes, that advice is good to follow. If you need anyone, Andromache, Briseis, and Lalaine are always here for you. That is more than enough people for you to be able to trust if you ask me." Lena smiled and stepped over to Hector and hugged him with all her might.

"Thank you." She pulled back and looked at them before wrapping one of her arms around Paris' shoulder and hugging them both. "Thank you both, so much." Hector and Paris chuckled and then pulled back from her. Lena smiled and then walked over to her father, Andromache, and Briseis where they stood in a little group behind the two Princes.

"Have a safe trip my sons." Hector and Paris nodded at their father and then motioned for a guard to open the door. The guard did so and the two Princes' ventured out of the room and toward their docks. Upon seeing their princes', the crowds of people who were there to watch them take off cheered and murmured prayers for their safe arrival at Sparta and their future return home.

Hector and Paris waved as they made their way down to the docks and then stepped into the boat with the crew aboard. A couple minutes later, they were off and on their way to the Spartan kingdom.

Lena watched as the boat sailed away and she could not help but allow a few tears to roll down her cheeks. She would not see her brothers for more than a month and that was the longest time yet. Sure, Hector had been involved in many battles, but he was always close to home. And now, he's more than 200 miles away. Sometimes it sucked to be royalty.

"Come now Lena, let's go pray for them in the Temple of Apollo. It will make you feel much better." Lena glanced at Briseis and nodded.

"I agree. Let me inform my father and then we can go." Lena quickly hurried over to her father and told him what was happening. Afterwards, the two girls left and trudged on towards the beach where the Temple resided. They walked through the crowded streets where people had little stands in which they sold things and Briseis and Lena could not help but purchase a few items that looked absolutely gorgeous. After many minutes of traveling through the markets and fleeing from crazy stalkers, they finally made their way to the Temple of Apollo.

It was beautiful to look upon as the sun reflected off of the sandy pyramid. There were many rocky steps that led to the entrance of the temple and Briseis and Lena began climbing them one by one. As they reached the top, they bowed their heads at the golden sculpture of Apollo that sat atop a smooth ledge and peered about the vast beach. Then slowly, they walked inside and felt the coolness of the large room encircle their bodies. It was a huge difference compared to the sun and sent chills up and down their spines.

"Wow, it's chilly in here." Lena exclaimed as she rubbed her hands over her arms.

"Here, wear this," Briseis replied while grabbing two white robes from a hook by a nearby wall and handing one to Lena. "The priests recommend these themselves." Lena smiled and thanked her cousin while slipping the robe about her arms and over her shoulders.

They continued their way further into the Temple until they reached a large room that was connected to many other hallways and many rock statues stood gazing at the newcomers. One in particular was the beautifully carved statue leaning against the wall in the middle of the room and was obviously the biggest statue there. It stood about twenty feet off the ground and took the shape of a man with a golden bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows perched on his back. Apollo. (Not sure what's really in here, but I have researched on Apollo and this is what I have come up with.)

A rectangular ditch lined with concrete stood before the statue of Apollo and two priests were kneeled before it, worshipping the large God. Lena, a little reluctant to go, gulped and quietly followed Briseis up to the priests so as not to startle or interrupt them and kneeled next to them. The priests had heard the two women enter the temple and opened their eyes to peer at them. It was the Lady Lena and Lady Briseis! They smiled to themselves and continued praying to the "god of light."

Lena didn't know what to pray for. All she could think of was the two priests seated next to Briseis for she was on the other side of Briseis and away from them. She had known these priests since she was born, but did not know if she could fully trust them. Well, she thought, as long as Briseis is here, I shall be fine. And so she prayed for her brothers and Troy and hoped that the meeting between Troy and Sparta went splendid.

When she was done praying and paid her respects to Apollo, she turned to Briseis and found her to be speaking quietly to one of the priests. They were talking about her nonfrequent visits to the temple lately and Lena walked over to join them in their conversation. The priest noticing Lena's advancement, bowed his head in respect and smiled at the young princess while catching her hand in his and lightly kissing it. She smiled in return, trying to appear normal, but flinched once he touched her.

"Ah, young Princess Lena has finally returned after many months and my has she grown tall and beautiful. You look just like your mother." Lena smiled and nodded her head. She had never had the chance to compare herself to her mother for she had died when she was very little, but the paintings some artists had drawn of her were magnificent and very radiant and so Lena had to take that as a compliment.

"Thank you My Lord. I am honoured to be compared to my mother. She was very beautiful, at least that is what I am told." The priest nodded and released her hand and Lena quickly latched it onto her other one so as not to be grabbed by the hand again. Briseis noticed her action and smiled warmly at Lena before clearing her throat and guiding the priest elsewhere. Lena smiled gratitudely at Briseis, but then wondered where the other priest had gone. She looked wildly around for him, her eyes wide and her heart rate increasing. Where was he? Finally, she noticed him over by the ditch of water still and then as Briseis and the other priest came near him, he joined in on their conversation.

She sighed and then looked over to the entrance of the temple and began to draw near to it. She needed some fresh air. As she came near the entrance, she removed the white robe Briseis had offered her and hung it back on its hook, then ventured outside. The sun was still bright and hot and immediately she felt the heat return to her body and felt like a weight was dropped onto her shoulders. Oh joyful bliss! The ways of life to curse her with such a burden. A burden that she herself still did not understand. How could one event that took place so long ago still haunt her mind? Her dreams? Her life? It did not make sense to her and yet, it did.

She had known those two priests in there. She knew them very well from when she was a child. Almost every other day she would visit the temple and pray to her god and talk with the priests. They would tell her stories and information about anything that she had asked and they had always treated her with respect. Now, she was too frightened to even lay a foot in that temple without one of her brothers or her father there. She was surprised she had actually come here today without reluctance or arguments. Maybe it was something that had happened in her mind. Or maybe she was crazy and just decided to get herself hurt again.

Whatever it was, she didn't like it and she didn't want to have to deal with it. Yet, she knew that sometime she would. There would be a time that she would have to face her most greatest fear. The fear of all fears. But she never knew that it would come so soon…

A/N: Chapter two is done! Yay! I hope you all liked it and hopefully most, if not all of my information was correct. Thanks a bunch for reading! Till next chapter…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	3. Realization

**The Experience of a Lifetime**

Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, just Lena and Damil.

Chapter Three

Realization

Lena stared upon the vast beach before her and watched as the vicious waves crept onto the sandy bank. The slight breeze caressed her cheeks and she closed her eyes as a feeling of comfort settled in the pit of her stomach. Apollo was there for her, she felt it. He knew of her troubles. Her one only fear. She wondered if he could help her, but she doubted it. This was something that was meant for her to live with. It was the will of the gods and she had to deal with it.

Lena sighed and strode down the concrete steps and into the hot, dry sand. She walked the beach and gazed out to the horizon. The sky was clear with the exception of a few clouds, but they were dark. The blessing of rain was abroad the shores of Troy. Hopefully her brothers could endure the storm ahead of them. She knew they could. Her brothers could do anything. They were the protectors of Troy, the future of her people.

Oh how she missed them already. It would be a long and interesting adventure for her being on her own. Just considering all of the dangerous possibilities with her brothers gone made her stomach crawl. Maybe this was a sign, a sign that she needed to continue on with her life and let the past go. She wished she could, but it wasn't that easy. She had tried many times before, but had failed. If she hasn't been able to cope with her past for ten years then there mustn't be any hope for her now, right?

Lena continued treading through the wet sand near the sea until she came to an abrupt stop. She heard a voice calling her name as it traveled through the wind and she turned around to see Briseis dashing towards her. Lena waited for her cousin to catch up with her and she smiled reassuringly as she saw Briseis' worried expression.

"You had me worried. I didn't know where you went off to." Lena shrugged and stared towards the sky.

"I apologize for concerning you. I just needed some time to think. What a more perfect place, huh?" Briseis smiled in response and glanced around her. The beach was rather quiet and peaceful.

"Yes." Briseis returned her attention to her cousin and witnessed the distress hidden behind her eyes. She knew what troubled her, though she could offer her no comfort. There was no more for her to give. "Would you like to return home now?" Lena nodded and took one more glance at the rapid waves. How easy it would be to get lost in the waves and be taken by the sea with Apollo guiding you to the most beautiful place ever known. The thought had crossed her mind more than once. She drew in a breath and followed her cousin, arm in arm back to the city.

The wind wisped through his hair as he watched the dark clouds gather round and he looked down at the raging waters below him. The storm would hit in an hour or so. It was time to prepare.

"Let loose the sails. We'll make good time." Paris looked at his brother as he voiced his command and then glanced about as the crew rummaged around the boat. He admired his brother greatly, especially the courage he displayed every single day of his life. He could only wish he had the same. He had never been in a battle, he had never loved…there was so much he still had to endure in life. It was only a matter of time he guessed.

Hector glanced at his younger brother as he appeared deep in thought and he nudged him on the shoulder. "The storm grows nearer. It shouldn't be long now." Paris peered up at him and nodded.

"Yes. Apollo descends to take a rest." Hector smiled at him and then continued to gaze out to sea. Something was also on his mind. He needed to let it out.

"Do you think she will ever recover from it?" Paris furrowed his brows curiously as his brother abruptly changed the subject and he wondered who he was talking about. But then realization dawned on him. Who else could he be speaking of?

"Our sister?" Hector took in a deep breath and watched as the sun descended behind the clouds.

"Just last night, she had awoken from a nightmare screaming. Her eyes were filled with fear and doubt. I didn't know what to do." Hector lowered his head and grasped his hands together. Was there any hope left for a healthy future for his sister? If there was, it would be impossible to find.

Paris knew exactly what his brother spoke of. It was strange in a way. It hadn't bothered her lately. "She hasn't awoken from a nightmare in a long while. I wonder, why now?" Hector shrugged. There were so many reasons.

"Well, I suppose it was due to our leaving. You know how she grows nervous." Paris rose his brows in understanding and nodded.

"Maybe we should return. Our peace with Sparta ca—"No. I will not allow our sister to trouble us." He paused. "She will be fine." Paris closed his mouth and nodded. It seemed his brother was reassuring himself rather than him. Well, hopefully his brother knew of what he was reassuring himself of. Lena always was a bit more…dramatic. Suddenly a crewmember appeared before them with a stern, but surprised expression.

"My Lord…the storm has come." The prince's glanced at each other and then readied themselves for a harsh journey, forgetting all about the previous subject.

Nine Days Later

Lena lay in her bed, running her fingers through her dark tresses as she stared towards her wide, open loft that overlooked the city. She never took her eyes off of it. If looked upon by a stranger she would've resembled a hawk staring down its prey. She did this every night ever since her brothers had left her. She couldn't trust closing her eyes and being off guard without some type of protection near her. That is also why she just recently stashed a knife in a halter on her leg.

Her eyes continued to stare towards the starry sky for what seemed like a lifetime until finally they grew heavy. The wood for her fire had blackened overnight and already began to die down, sucking the warmth from the room. Her lids lowered until they fully closed and her breathing slowed down, indicating that she was in a light slumber.

The next morning Briseis was on her way to the dining hall and she paused as she began to pass the hallway leading to Lena's bedroom. Maybe she should wake her and ask her if she'd enjoy having breakfast with her. It was the least she could do. After all, Lena's been isolated in her room for days and if not there, she'd be in the gardens admiring the beauty of nature or practicing swordplay. Lena thought she was being secretive, but Briseis knew all about her sudden tendency to visit the gardens. She didn't know how she could do it. She was a woman, a princess for goodness sakes! She shouldn't have to learn how to use a sword. A knife maybe, but not a sword. That was what her future husband was for.

Briseis decided to wake her cousin after much thoughtful thinking and she marched down the hall until she arrived at her bedroom door. She knocked and waited for a reply. There was no answer. She knocked once more and yet again no answer.

"Lena. Lena, are you awake?" With no response, Briseis opened the door and warily stepped foot inside of Lena's room. She knew of the dangers of walking into her room now that she carried weapons with her all the time. Of course, in real combat she knew Lena could never gather the courage to use one, but if needed to save her life or another she could drop a person in one swipe.

Carefully, Briseis treaded over to the edge of Lena's bed and there she could see her peaceful cousin resting. The sun had begun to rise and the rays had sunken into Lena's skin, making her glow in an angelic manner. A smile rose to Briseis' mouth as she saw her cousin look at peace for the first time in a long while. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

Anyways, instead of shaking her awake or calling her name Briseis knew of a more practical, useful skill of waking someone early in the morning. She softly stepped over to the end of the bed and gripped the blankets in which Lena lay under. A smirk rose to her lips and in a matter of seconds she ripped the covers from Lena's grasp and her eyes shot wide open. Immediately, she reached for her knife and forcefully sat up while holding the knife in a defensive manner. Briseis chuckled at her cousin's shocked expression and Lena looked at her cruelly.

"Good morning cousin. I gather you rested well?" Lena glared at Briseis and slowly placed her knife back in its halter.

"Yes, cousin. I suppose I did," she replied in a purposely raspy voice. She allowed herself to fall backwards into her pillows and her face scrunched up in the soft cloth. "Why have you awakened me at such an early hour? I had tended to sleep in much later," she remarked with the pillow snuffling her words. Briseis smiled and walked over to the bed and sat upon it while placing her hand on Lena's back.

"Well, I thought maybe you'd like to share breakfast with me this morning. It will be delicious." Lena inwardly groaned as she heard the offer and knew she couldn't resist. She had skipped dinner last night to secretly further her skills in sword fighting and the art of hand to hand combat as a man would call it. To her it was known as survival skills.

Slowly she turned her head towards Briseis, still lying on the pillow and smiled. "How delicious?" Briseis grinned and brought her face in closer to Lena's and spoke as if in a whisper.

"Very delicious." Lena held in a giggle and nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Let me get ready and I'll meet you in the dining hall." Briseis chuckled to herself and wrapped her arms around her cousin in delight.

"Don't take too long dear cousin." Lena laughed and shrugged Briseis off of her before striking her with her pillow. Briseis yelped as the soft cushion hit her on her side and she giggled.

"Well if you leave now I guess I won't have to." Briseis narrowed her eyes playfully as Lena shooed her away and she quickly made her way through the door. Lena shook her head at Briseis' childish ways and then moved her body and got out of bed.

After freshening up a bit and changing into more suitable clothes, Lena was ready to meet Briseis for breakfast. She grabbed her halter from her bed and wrapped it around her left thigh, hiding it under her flowing crème dress. After pressing down her dress to make sure it wasn't noticeable, she made to leave her room, but just as she was about to open the door, it opened itself and Lalaine knocked into her. Lena jumped back in surprise and held her chest as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Goodness! You scared the life out of me Lalaine!" Lalaine laughed and pushed her way through the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry for frightening you dear. Briseis said you'd be meeting her in the dining hall soon, so I thought I'd come and clean up early." Lena smiled and shook her head yet again at her cousin.

"I see. Thank you Lalaine," and before she could hear a reply she was gone. Lena traveled down the hallway and entered a small garden that led her to the other side of the palace. The flowers were in full bloom and she was being surrounded by beautiful hues of every color imaginable. She absolutely loved it. It made her feel content and warm inside and the addition of the sun made her feel even better. But soon her journey through the small garden had ended and she entered another set of hallways that were lit by the peeking rays of sunlight between columns.

In no time she had arrived at the dining hall and she passed through the open double doors and walked towards a large rectangular table that seated twenty-six. It seemed her father was joining her as well as he was already seated at the other end of the table. Briseis had also already taken her seat to the left of her father and she smiled as Lena came up to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good morning again Briseis." Then she knelt her head down towards her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning father." She walked around him and then happily seated herself to his right. He looked at her with a soft smile and two raised brows. Since when did she eat breakfast with them? She had always had it brought up to her in her room.

"Good morning my dear. How are you feeling?" Lena smiled and nodded her head. She had felt extremely good this morning. It was strange to say in the least.

"Very well and yourself?" The king chuckled in return and placed his hand on his daughter's.

"Couldn't feel better." He patted her hand and then returned his to rest on the arm of his chair. Lena did the same. After a couple minutes of conversation between her father and cousin, the food was placed out in front of them and they had begun to dish out their meals. Lena had chosen the pork and two poached eggs sided with fresh bread and a muffin. She didn't know what to eat first! It all looked so appetizing!

After taking a few bites of her muffin and finishing up her pork she started to work on her eggs. Surprisingly she was still hungry after eating her second egg so she started on her extra loaf of bread and washed it down with a cup of water.

"Did you disregard supper last night again?" Lena averted her eyes over to Briseis and swallowed the wad of bread in her mouth. She hesitated and nervously glanced at her father's curious face before returning her gaze to Briseis. She knew they wouldn't like her answer. They never did agree with her fighting skills, but Hector insisted. He wanted his little sister to be ready for anything.

"Yes. I—"You were in the gardens with your sword again, weren't you?" Briseis accused Lena and Lena quickly retaliated.

"Yes, but—"Lena." Lena glanced at her father and sighed as she looked at his stern expression. "You are safe here. You know this." Lena furrowed her brows and lowered her head in anguish. How could he say that? How could she ever be safe again after what happened to her? There was no way.

"Safe? Safe?!" She looked up at her father once more. "It wasn't safe then father. What changes that now?"

"We have progressed since then Lena. We are much stronger and aware now," Briseis added. Lena stood from her seat and placed both of her hands on the table in front of her. There was no convincing her. She knew it, why didn't they?

"Dear cousin, I will never be safe again. I have tried to accept it and so have my brothers. Why can't you?" Briseis rose from her seat as well and looked her cousin in the eye. She needed to hear this.

"Because I do not want my cousin to fear every aspect of life. I want you to become a mother. I want you to enjoy the feeling of something that I will never have. There is so much in life that you have yet to endure and you won't allow yourself to go through with it." Lena felt tears sting the back of her eyes and she strived to hold them back. She couldn't listen anymore. It was just all too clear and painful. Realization had just smacked her square in the face and she couldn't recover from it fast enough.

"Excuse me." She quickly turned and strode out of the dining hall and into the gardens. Briseis and King Priam watched her disappear from their sight and they both sighed in despair. Briseis sat back down in her chair and stared at the empty chair in front of her.

"I've wanted to get that off my chest for a while now and now that I have…" she glanced at her uncle. "…I feel like I had just made a big mistake." Briseis held back her own tears and lowered her head as she thought about what she had just said to her beloved cousin.

"Do not worry Briseis. She will find herself one day." He placed his hand on top of hers and she looked up at him in reply. "Give her time." Briseis nodded and averted her eyes to the empty doorway in which her cousin had just left through minutes ago. How could she get her to understand her? Is there even a way? Maybe her uncle was right. Time was all she needed. Even after ten years…right?

A/N: Ah! I'm sorry for such the long delay. It's been like six months already. Wow! Here it is…I didn't know much background info in the beginning so I waited until Troy came out in DVD so I picked one up and started writing again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to write. Anyways, thank you for sticking with me! Till next chapter…


End file.
